Recently, due to the ever advancing electronic technology, and the need for faster processing of information, and the significant growth in the amount of information, computers have become a necessity in the lives or work of contemporary people, relied upon by ever increasing numbers of users to process and exchange mass information of various types. The portable notebook personal computer allowing easy operation is one type of computer that is favored by those who need to process mass information. However, the traditional disk unit with small storage capacity (720K, 1.44M) has not kept up with the latest developments, which has caused the introduction into the market of a new type of floppy disk unit 20, as illustrated in FIG. 1, using 120M diskette. When assembled with a notebook PC 10, the disk unit 20 with its high-speed and larger storage provides much more convenient access to computer operation and information processing by a user and will become a valuable tool for information processors.
In the past, the disk unit used by the notebook PC manufacturer generally was of small storage capacity (720K, 1.44M) capable of reading a diskette with smaller storage. Very few test methods, if any, were provided to run on such type of disk unit. While the density of the magnetic medium of the latest diskette and the operation speed of the latest disk unit both increase, the failure rate of the disk unit is relatively higher since it is far more precise and complicated than the traditional disk unit. However, such failure has not deterred the user's demands on the operation accuracy by the latest disk unit. Such demands are justified since any slight error might well cause a major loss to the user, particularly in a contemporary society thirsty for full utilization of information edges where the reliability of information storage facilities becomes ever more important. Therefore, to ensure user satisfaction with the reliability of the latest disk units and notebook PCs, a set of integral and dependable testing procedures with strong relevance is required to provide functional tests that identify possible defects due to poor contact or impacts by and among all relevant parts in the process of assembly.